Bubble in the Bathtub
WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS!! (Summary) Bubble in the Bathtub is the 2nd book in the Fart Powder legacy. It was released in 2009 in Norway, and 2011 in America. After the events of Independence Day are over, Nilly and Lisa are in for another adventure. They first discover this when they get a mysterious postcard from Paris. For some strange reason, the postcard is really wet, all of the characters are written backwards, and it was apparently sent by Doctor Proctor. He tells them that he needs some help, and in order to save him they will need to go to the Oslo Trench Coat shop. In this shop is a mysterious woman named Raspa, who has a rollerskate on one leg, and even an eyepatch on one of her eyes. She tells them that they'll need to go to Paris, and bring two things called 'time soap', and 'french nose clips.' Once Nilly and Lisa go to Paris, all by themselves, they start looking for Proctor. But he is nowhere to be found, so they decide to split up- Lisa will look for him around the town, and Nilly will stay at the hotel. Nilly is very curious as to what the time soap does, though, so he decides to take a bath with it. Just then, he realizes why it's called time soap- If you think about a certain time-period or historical event while bathing, the soap will allow the bathtub to take you there went to a stage in 1911 where there were cancan dancers.! Meanwhile, while Lisa continues to search for Proctor, she runs into his old girlfriend- Juliette Margarine. They soon become friends, and go to a cafe to discuss something. Juliette apparently has a sad backstory about why she and Doctor Victor Proctor couldn't get married- and it's all because of an evil man named Claude Cliche, along with his evil hippo gang. A little while later, Nilly returns back to the present, and meets Juliette. So, they go to the hotel, and all hop into the bathtub. However, Juliette told them that they needed to a place called "Innebrede", but Nilly couldn't remember that name when he was trying to think of it, so he accidentally took himself to a place called "Inndarnit". Lisa remembered the name Innebrede, so she went there, and meets a girl named Anna, as well as the man that built the Eiffel Towever, Gustave Eiffel! But now, Lisa and Nilly have been seperated!! While Nilly is in Inndarnit, he sees... RASPA? Then, he finds out that Proctor actually ruined her life, because she was the one that actually invented the time soap, NOT Proctor! So, she and Nilly need to time-travel again, but once again, Nilly accidentally goes somewhere he didn't intend to go to- the Battle of Waterloo. He even takes the postition of Napoleon for a little while! Meanwhile, Lisa is also right in the middle of the French Revolution. And just then, she meets Proctor- Who is about to get beheaded on a guillotine! Luckily, Nilly shows up in just the nick of time to save them! After they get back from the French Revolution, Raspa tying herself up to a stake in order to save Joan of arc always said, "Only if you are willing to die, can you change history", everybody, including Joan, take a break on a tropical island. Once break time is over, they all go back to present-day Paris, to stop the evil Claude Cliche. Joan of Arc helps, by knocking him unconscious, and everybody else takes care of the hippos. After defeating Claude, the gang decides to put him into the bathtub and send him to present-day Tokyo. Afterwords, everybody returns to Oslo, and celebrates their achievements with Jell-o. Trivia - This book's background cover is printed sometimes in yellow, sometimes in dark-ish blue, and other times in red. - "Bubble in the Bathtub" is another farting term, because bubbles come up out of the bathtub if you fart in one. - This is the only book that has a cover that features Lisa on it, alongside from Nilly. -Running gag: Nilly keeps saying "elementary." - French nose clips are the first inventions of Doctor Proctor that allow the user to speak another language, followed by multilingual pills in "The Magic Fruit."